Father of Pokemon
by The Creator95
Summary: After thousands of years, Naruto is coming back to his world in order to save it. But he's changed and after raising over six children and being married to Mew, he's ready to take on anything. Now with his wife at his side along with his youngest child, Naruto will fight to protect his family even if it's from his old friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The last thing he remembered was going into the nine tailed state when Pain killed Hinata, she had tried to say something but then everything went black. Now he didn't know where he was, his clothes were ripped and his body was in pain. Looking around he saw that he was in some kind of forest; standing up he felt that something was off like something had been added. His tail tingled a little. "Wait tail?!" he exclaimed looking behind him, a cat-like tail erected from his tailbone. His ears were now on the top of his head, reaching up he felt them twitch. 'Kyubi what did you do?!' he exclaimed trying to contact the fox only to feel nothing; the fox was gone but if that was true; then why did he feel more powerful than ever? Getting to his feet he began to walk around, using nature chakra he could feel that he was alone in the forest. There were no animals and no people.

It had been days since he had arrived in this empty place and the only things he had accomplished was finding a good source of food via fruit and berries, he could fly, and he had many other abilities that involved the elements. Fire, water, ice, electricity, nature, poison, darkness, light, and even this strange energy that seemed to be fueled his chakra. Naruto was currently flying over the sea looking for any signs of life; he found none. "Am I the only one on this planet? And where is the Elemental Nations?" he asked knowing nobody would answer. Suddenly the sound of a large explosion caught Naruto's attention. It came from the east, only one thought came to his mind "Social interaction!" he screamed as he flew as fast as he could to the explosion. When he reached the source, Naruto found himself staring at a beautiful girl from afar. Long pale pink hair that flowed in the wind, her eyes were ocean blue much like his but what caught his attention was the ears atop her head and the tail that swung violently behind her. Her body was slender and her frame seemed to call to him, he smacked himself out of the trance trying to figure out a way to approach the girl. "Alright maybe I should start with a simple 'hello' or maybe 'how's the weather?'." Naruto was lost, he looked back to see that the girl was no longer there.

"Boo!" the girl exclaimed appearing over Naruto's head causing the blonde to drop down "Hahahahaha!" she was laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, she calmed down when Naruto floated back up with a slightly annoyed expression "Sorry about that but I had to make sure you were real and not a hallucination." She explained "You'd be surprised how long it takes to go crazy in this world. My name is Mew by the way." She said extending her tail.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said shaking her tail with his own; it felt a bit odd in a weird erotic way. "How long have you been here anyway?" he asked.

"About six years, I ended up here when I was eleven and haven't seen another sign of life aside from you." She explained "Maybe whoever put us here expects us to repopulate." She said smiling, her tail wrapped around Naruto preventing him from escaping. Only for the blonde to teleport out of her grip, Mew didn't look angry but more like aroused. "I love a chase!" she exclaimed. Naruto cursed as he flew away.

'The first person I find in days and she's crazy…and horny.' He thought to himself. As he flew he saw that she was gaining up on him very fast. 'She's fast I'll give her that.' He dived down into the water, Mew followed. Since they could both breathe underwater nothing really changed and the chase continued until Naruto jumped onto dry land giving Mew the opening she needed. She tackled Naruto to the ground, the two rolled around fighting for dominance over the other. Needless to say Mew won, she straddled Naruto and quickly kissed him with a passion; their instincts took over as they began the dance of mating. The world shook as they made love and life began to take on its forms.

Nine Months Later

Naruto hadn't expected Mew to get pregnant during her first time, hell it was his first time as well. But what was done was done; Mew was pregnant with his child. They had settled down on a small continent, and while food and shelter was easy to provide, Naruto couldn't help but miss his old life just a little bit. "Ahhhh!" Mew screamed "Naruto it's time!" the blonde's eyes widened at her words and he ran to her side to help deliver their child. The stars in the sky seemed brighter this night as the start of new for the world started. Six babies were born this day; they would make their marks on the world and fade into legend as the most powerful Pokémon to ever exist. Darkrai, Arceus, Xerneas, Yveltal, Ho-Oh, and Celebi. More would come as the centuries would pass.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Because X and Y are out, the story is going to go really fast this chapter. Transitioning straight to Naruto's return to Konoha. Also this chapter was kind of rushed so fair warning. Oh before I forget; there is not going to be a harem so sorry anyone who wanted to see that.

Chapter 1

Lumiose City

A blonde man calmly sat down drinking his coffee, his outfit consisted of a simple pair of blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and an orange jacket; on his head was a black and white cap that covered up his ears that were upon his head. The city was peaceful and that's the way Naruto liked it, none of his children were threatening lives and people were coexisting perfectly. It had been over six thousand years since he and Mew had their first six children and the birth had started something wonderful; they had brought life to the planet in the form of what was now commonly known as Pokémon, but with the birth of this new species came humanity. Out of their caves they flourished alongside Pokémon with some help of course; this made room for their children to grow. Arceus for instance left the planet at the age of eighteen after he and Naruto got into a heated argument about how to deal with the humans and their growing numbers. It didn't end on good terms. Darkrai left home about a year later and moved to Newmoon Island, his power to inhabit human dreams made him hard to contact or checkup on but he still visited when he could. Celebi was a different story altogether, while over a thousand years old she still acted like a child. She often brought her mother and father gifts from the future which was the biggest cause for humanity's advances in science and medicine; Naruto chuckled at the thought of his time travelling daughter.

Ho-Oh often hung out with his younger sister, Rayquaza. Well when Rayquaza and Deoxys weren't at each other's throats, Naruto sighed. 'Why can't my children get along?' he thought to himself. Then there was Lugia the self-proclaimed 'guardian of the seas' much to Kyogre's displeasure, but he put up with his sibling. It was a shame he and Groudon couldn't get along. Xerneas remained elusive for most of his life as he was the shy one of his siblings, and with his gift to share eternal life, he turned himself into a legend. Yveltal however was the more violent of Naruto's children, she loved to destroy things and seemed to be in a constant state between angry and insanity; none the less Naruto and Mew still loved her.

These days Naruto and Mew had settled down, and had gotten officially married. They had a beautiful house in Lumiose City; over the years the couple had become loaded with money giving them the best situations. That's not to say they didn't help out those who were less than fortunate. Finally there was Iris; she was last child that Mew wanted to have in this century. Iris was special and stood out among her legendary siblings, she was mostly human. Iris was a darker tone than her parents but that wasn't surprising considering Darkrai and Xerneas, she had purple hair and red eyes. 'A dragon master and the Unova League Champion. At the age of fourteen…better than me when I was that age.' He thought to himself.

"You really should lay off the coffee, it makes you snore at night." A lovely voice said, she wore a short, pink dress and a pair of pink shoes "But who knows, I might want you awake tonight." She said kissing her husband. Like Naruto, Mew had only aged to a certain point; she remained in her early twenties like Naruto.

"Well I didn't plan on going to sleep tonight anyway." He said slowly pulling away. The love between them hadn't faded even after those thousands of years, their bond was stronger than anything they had ever encountered "But-." Naruto started.

"No, no buts just you and me." Mew interrupted taking his lips once again, he hesitantly pulled away.

"It's time." He said much to Mew's displeasure, she knew what that meant. Naruto wanted to return to his old world, they had discovered that his old world was stuck in a state of time stoppage. It was stuck during the moment when Naruto lost control to the Kyubi, and if the world stayed like that then it would eventually degrade and die. He had to go back even if it hurt his family; he couldn't let all those people die even if he didn't care anymore. Mew would be coming with him; they swore an oath of marriage to each other in front of their family and friends. She would be damned if she let him go anywhere without him.

"Fine…but we should say goodbye to our children first." With that they left the café leaving a very large tip for the waiter.

Opelucid City

Iris was a girl of many things but right now she couldn't believe what she was doing, she had been defeated by the same girl who had defeated the elite four. Her name was Rosa, a simple trainer looking for her way to being the champion and she was about to gain that title. "Seems like I lost…" the dark haired girl began to laugh "You've earned this, the title of the Unova League Champion. This place is yours now; the gym is your home now. Goodbye Rosa." Iris smiled at the shocked expression on the female trainers face; she walked down the stairs with a smile. When she arrived outside she was greeted by her father and mother. Mew snatched up her youngest child in a tight hug.

"Oh my little girl you've grown so much! How have you been? Are you hungry?" Mew began to question the girl as she swung her around.

"M-Mom I can't breathe!" Iris squeaked out trying to breath, her mother was still strong enough to crush building with her bare fists. Mew loosened up allowing her daughter to breathe, Iris was happy to see her parents but her mother really needed to learn about control. "Hey dad." She greeted with a wave.

"I see you've passed on your title." He pointed out; Iris small smile told him that she trusted this Rosa girl. "Yes it's for the best." She explained.

"You don't have to come with us, Iris. You can stay here with your siblings, I and your father still have houses in every region, and you could own one of them." Mew offered wanting to keep her daughter from danger.

"No…I want to do something world changing like my siblings, and you guys." She said firmly. Unlike her siblings, Iris didn't have any special powers or a full Pokémon form. Aside from her dragon like wings and tail, she wasn't anything special on her own. Becoming the Champion of Unova was her way of dealing with the shadow of her large and powerful family. Naruto's tail twitched at her tone, she really didn't like being in anyone's shadow much like him when he was young. "We should get going before Rosa comes running out." She said seriously. The sound of ripping was heard as a pair of black hooked wings sprouted from her back, she was a dragon master for a reason. From beneath her dress a single black tail revealed itself. "This feels so much better, I swear I love this dress but it restricts my options to fly." She said stretching out.

"I bet it does." Mew said floating up, her light pink hair illuminating in the sun. Naruto followed behind, Iris was upset with him. It was obvious in the way she greeted him, she only did that when she was upset.

"Alright get ready; we're most likely going to be dropping into a battlefield. Iris just stay back and let me deal with the fighting." Naruto told his daughter.

"But-." She started.

"Don't argue with me on this, just do as I say. You'll have your time to shine I promise." He said with a smile that calmed the young girl down, after all her father never broke his promises. Naruto's body glowed with golden psychic energy along with Mew's own pink energy; the trio was entrapped in a blue bubble that glowed brighter until it disappeared, leaving nothing behind. The Pokémon world was now going to have to grow on its own from now on, but the legend of the first two Pokémon would never die out. Not as long as their children kept that legend alive.

Konoha

The village was in ruins, Pain's attack had devastated the village. In the air floated an enormous sphere made of rocks and stone; inside it was the Kyubi who was currently trying to escape. Time returned to the world as the beast roared, spitting out fire as it did. "So this is the power of the nine tails." Pain stated not feeling the sudden re-flow of time. That's when he saw that something was wrong, the beast was roaring in pain not anger as he thought; its body twitched horribly. "What?" another roar echoed as the incomplete beast dissolved into nothingness. The Chibaku Tensei was breaking apart revealing a white orb of light that floated down to the ground. Something was wrong and Pain could feel it. The orb broke apart revealing the boy he was just fighting, but he was different in ways that he couldn't even describe. It wasn't just the obvious tail and ears, but the way Naruto was carrying himself. It was almost scary.

"What's wrong? You look almost surprised to see me." Naruto said with a calm smile, he wasn't afraid because Pain was no threat to him.

"You changed, your more powerful. And wiser beyond your years." The orange haired man said.

"I'm older, smarter, and much more powerful now. " He said looking at his hand, his eyes then turned to Pain "I'm sorry but you're in the way of true peace; the peace that I plan on creating for this world." Naruto then disappeared from Pain's sight. There was no warning as he was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force much like his Banshō Ten'in, but this was stronger and fatal. Naruto's psychic push was indeed fatal for most humans but this wasn't over, teleporting behind Pain, he opened his palm "Hyper Beam!" Immediately a beam of energy fired from his hand. Pain screamed in pain as he died; when the beam died down, Pain's body was charred and destroyed.

"That was awesome!" Iris exclaimed jumping onto her father, she had never seen him in actual battle.

"Haven't seen you kill someone that fast since the fifth kingdom." Mew commented remembering their time among the old humans that were more primitive than their current decedents. Naruto had wiped out their entire army because they were a serious threat to the peace. "Now to find the real body." She said. Mew could see the chakra that linked the body to its master.

"I see it too. Time to end this, Mew my love please help any injured." Naruto requested. He then proceeded to fly off to the master body before his wife could even say anything. Knowing that this was something that her husband needed to do on his own she could only nod.

"Iris come, we have many people to help." Mew said slightly annoyed, but these were Naruto's old people so she could try and be nice. Iris followed her mother wanting to see the amount of damage the now dead man had done to her father's birthplace.

With Naruto

"Do you hate me for what I've done?" Nagato asked, his nose bleeding from the strain on his body.

"Of course I don't, I may be angry but I don't outright hate you. Believe me this isn't the worst thing I've seen humans do, I've seen kingdoms rise and fall. This is nothing new to me." The blonde said. Nagato began to laugh which turned into a coughing fit.

"What happened to you?" Nagato questioned. This wasn't the same boy he had heard about nor was this the same boy he had been fighting. No face to face, Naruto was a man of superior stature.

"Time, age, wars, and family." Naruto listed off then he smiled "I only came back to this world to save it and fulfill a promise, nothing more." He said, his energy flowing around him. Nagato was overwhelmed by the blonde's power.

"Promise me, you'll bring peace. Please." Nagato uttered with his labored breath, he knew what his last act would do; this was his act of redemption.

"I promise." Naruto said sadly.

"Good; Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!" Everyone who had been killed in the attack on Konoha was brought back to life, but at the cost of Nagato's last bit of life. With the act done Naruto turned to leave "It'd be best if you don't return to Akatsuki." Naruto said teleporting out. Outside the sun seemed to shine a bit brighter with the fighting done for the day; deciding to walk back to Konoha, Naruto came to a familiar face. "Kakashi, and here I thought you had died." He greeted. The silver haired Jonin chuckled.

"I've still got some kick left in me." He said taking notice of Naruto's new outfit and new look "Naruto what happened to you?" the blonde only smiled.

"Why don't we talk while we walk." He said wrapping an arm around Kakashi's neck. As they walked, Naruto told Kakashi of his life in the world of Pokémon. Leaving out the parts that Kakashi didn't need to know about.

Konoha

Mew had to admit these people weren't as bad as she thought they would be, well their wounded weren't. A heal here and there and they were ok 'Seems like my husband is done with his fight.' She thought to herself 'A confrontation is coming and I fear it won't be pretty.' Someone was bound to start asking questions about who she was "Naruto hurry back." She whispered looking to the golden wedding ring on her finger.

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura watched as the strange woman healed their wounded shinobi and civilians faster than anything she had ever seen. And then there was that little girl that called her 'mom'. "It's not polite to stare you know." Mew said looking at the still staring pinkette.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen you around the village before." Sakura said. At this Mew chuckled a bit.

"That's to be expected, I'm not from Konoha." Mew answered "But my husband needed to come back so here I am. And if I'm correct, you must be Sakura Haruno; my husband spoke of you." This surprised Sakura. Did she know this woman's husband?

"I'm sorry but do I know your husband?" she asked nervously.

"Yes in fact he should be coming back soon." Mew said "He has missed this place somewhat." Mew's tone was indeed sweet and sincere.

"Um what is your name exactly?" the much younger pinkette asked wanting to know who the woman's husband was; Mew smiled as did Iris but not for the same reason.

"Mew Uzumaki." She said. Sakura's brain needed a couple of seconds to register and figure out what the woman had just said. Her eyes twitched as she turned to the young girl in realization "My daughter, Iris Uzumaki." Mew said introducing the fourteen year old girl.

"Naruto's back and he's defeated Pain!" Shizune yelled. Yells of Naruto being a hero were heard from outside "Sakura what's wrong." The girl simply smiled put on a fake smile and proceeded to walk from the tent.

"And you must be Shizune." Mew stated greeting the woman.

"Hi." She responded.

Outside

Arriving at the village, Naruto was greeted by the people of Konoha as a hero, a savior. So many faces he hadn't seen in over a thousand years, he was happy to see them safe and sound. His tail was concealed as was his ears; it wouldn't be good to reveal them yet. But for now he would enjoy this moment. Kakashi watched as his former student was praised, he could no longer call Naruto his student; the blonde had far surpassed him in everything. It made Kakashi happy to see this but at the same time he felt ashamed that Naruto got there without him. Allowing the crowd to disperse Naruto walked through the village looking for Tsunade, she needed to be told of his current status before anyone else found out. The tent was easy to find, but before he could go in, a hand grasped his shoulder rather tightly. Turning around he saw that it was Sakura, she had been crying that much was obvious by the tears and her red eyes. She looked to him with angry yet sad eyes she said nothing, she did nothing. "Mew told you didn't she." It wasn't a question but a statement. Sakura nodded slowly "Understand that I'll explain later, but now I must wake Tsunade." He said walking into the tent only to find Iris staring at the comatose woman; to be more specific her bust.

"So big." Iris whispered, her own size wasn't impressive but this woman was huge.

"Iris step away." Naruto said causing his daughter to quickly back away.

"I didn't touch her!" the young girl quickly said defensively; Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"I hope not." He said looking back and forth between Tsunade and his daughter. Kneeling down Naruto set his hand over the Hokage's head, her body wasn't in the best shape but he could fix that. Channeling his chakra he began to combine it with his fairy energy; Tsunade's body began healing faster but she would have to wake up on her own. "She'll be fine." He said, but in the back of his mind he was worried about her. A pair of arms wrapped around him.

"You did what you could, it's up to her now. If what you told me about her is true then she'll be fine." Mew said hoping to reassure him.

"I hope so." He said "Iris come on, we need to find a place to stay. I doubt m house survived." He said leading Iris out first.

Council Chambers

The fire Daimyo sat listening to the council of Konoha; their situation was dire and recovery would take some time. So much destruction and yet they prevailed, but then Danzo asked something that was on everyone's mind. Who would be the new Hokage? "Can we not just wait until Tsunade wakes?" he questioned.

"That would be the case but she is comatose, there's no telling when she will wake up." Koharu stated "Besides we risk ourselves in our weakened state by waiting." She concluded. Though her words were harsh, she had a point; a new Hokage was needed now. Danzo however saw this as his chance to seize the title, but fate had other plans.

"Indeed…I've heard rumblings about a Naruto Uzumaki the boy who just saved this village from destruction." He said catching everyone's attention "Yes the reports say that he defeated the ichibi jinjuriki and is responsible for the many alliances this village has including the one from the land of snow." The Daimyo said.

"That is true but he's just a young boy, only sixteen." Danzo stated.

"Seventeen actually, his birthday was last month." Hisashi stated neutrally, he wouldn't have Danzo becoming Hokage. "The boy does have the loyalty." He started.

"And the drive." Shikaku Nara stated.

"The will of fire runs deep within him, and we mustn't forget about his heritage." Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"Indeed." Added Tsume Inuzuka "He is the son of the fourth, and his accomplishments speak for themselves." She said joining in; shinobi and civilians alike began to whisper about the boy. Naruto's name was powerful and well known in smaller villages, and his compassion seemed to win people over. His fighting skills and power were beyond Kage level; it'd be a waste not to make him Hokage. Danzo never stood a chance.

"Then I guess it's decided." The Daimyo stood up "Uzumaki Naruto shall be the Rokudaime Hokage." He exclaimed. Danzo's plan had just been shattered into pieces. "Bring the boy here I wish to inform him of this personally." He said as Anbu disappeared to receive their new Hokage.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

Somehow the Ramen stand had managed to be untouched by Pain's attack, Iris had never had ramen but now that she was eating it, she loved the stuff. So far she had devoured seven bowls of the stuff, much to Ayame's surprise as she had only ever seen Naruto eat that much. "Wow you sure do like ramen." Ayame said.

"This is so good! I can see why daddy talked about it so much." She said swallowing the entire bowl "Damn that's good." she said laying her head on the counter, now she was finally full.

"Um who is your father?" Ayame questioned; whoever this girl's dad was must've really loved ramen.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She yawned "Speaking of which I should find him before my mom gets worried." She said leaving a shocked waitress and a shocked Nara. Shikamaru had heard everything and saw Naruto's fight with Pain, the blonde had just suddenly gotten stronger. After paying for his meal his curiosity got the better of him and he began to tail the girl all around the village, she walked into an alley.

'Why an alley?' Shikamaru wondered looking down said alley, he found that she wasn't there 'Where did she go?' he thought letting his guard down.

"It's very creepy to stalk young girls." Iris said from behind the Jonin causing, Shikamaru to jump. This got a chuckle from Iris "You made it really obvious you know." she stated making Shikamaru a bit peeved that he was just insulted by some kid.

"Who are you? You claim to be Naruto's child but you don't look anything like him." Shikamaru stated, but Iris didn't falter. In fact she didn't answer, she just smiled.

"Why don't you ask my dad yourself?" she asked pointing behind him. Shikamaru felt the presence behind him and hesitantly turned around; and there was Naruto floating in midair.

"Daddy this guy was stalking me." She said pouting like a child. Shikamaru only clenched his fist.

"Is this true Shikamaru? Were you stalking my little girl?" Naruto questioned leaning forward, he was now face to face with the Nara heir.

"I was hoping she would lead me to you; and looks like I was right." He said.

"So were we." A new voice said. Everyone turned around to see three Anbu; their masks and gear made it obvious. "Uzumaki Naruto, the Daimyo wants to see you in the Hokage tower immediately." The cat masked Anbu said sternly. At this Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Iris go to your mother and don't leave her side until I come and get you two." He said, there was no room for objection in his tone. Iris nodded albeit hesitantly, she ran past the Anbu with incredible speeds. Naruto simply flew to the Hokage tower, but he kept one eye on his daughter. On the ground Shikamaru and the Anbu were still shocked at Naruto's words and that he could fly.

Hokage Tower

Naruto stood in front of the Fire Daimyo with a slightly neutral expression "Do you know why I've called you here, Uzumaki Naruto?" the man asked.

"No I don't." the blonde responded.

"It is my pleasure to tell you that, you've been chosen to become the Rokudaime Hokage." The man said happily "The clan heads vouched for you quite well as did both sides of the council." He explained but Naruto's reaction however wasn't what he was expecting.

"Thank you Daimyo-sama, I will thank the rest personally." Naruto responded, he didn't sound excited; it was like this was a step down for him.

"Is there something wrong Uzumaki-san?" the daimyo asked wondering why the blonde wasn't showing any emotion to the good news.

"No Daimyo-sama, there is nothing wrong at all." Naruto responded. The Daimyo said nothing else and left Naruto in the Hokage office. Mew stood to the side watching her husband with confused eyes, she walked in front of him and lifted his head up. Their eyes met.

"Isn't this a good thing? Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked worryingly.

"When I was seventeen and foolish, yes. But now this title holds very little value to me; Mew, we are over six thousand years old. What meaning does this title hold when we've held titles of even greater value? I feel like this is a step down." He said distressed.

"Maybe it is but don't forget why you came back, we could have let this world decay and die. But you wouldn't let it, you wanted to save them despite the fact that you didn't have to." She explained kissing his neck. "You want this title just not as much as you used to." She stopped right on his collar bone "How about this; in two-hundred years you can choose a successor and then we disappear into obscurity like we did before. Then we can settle down for good this time." She explained. Naruto thought about this for a bit before smiling; this village could use his leadership even if it was for such a short time. Naruto looked to his wife, Mew knew that smile and in the span of two seconds Mew had managed to tear off Naruto's shirt showing his well-built body; thousands of years of training got him that, and throw his hat to the side revealing the ears atop his head. Their tails wrapped around each other as the moaning increased. Outside the door Iris sat in a chair covering her ears it was kind of traumatizing for her, Sakura's eyes were wide hearing the sounds of Naruto and Mew making love. That's when she heard a small gasp, the two turned around and to Sakura's horror it was Hinata, her byakugan activated. She was frozen in place staring at the married couple. The Hyuga girl fainted as a trickle of blood dripped from her nose. After two hours of waiting their patience was rewarded when Naruto finally opened the door, he was surprisingly clean as was his clothes. Mew was the same but her smile said that showed more than satisfied.

"Daughter, Sakura, Hinata. How are you two doing this fine day?" Naruto asked with a smile. 'Damn I feel good.' He thought to himself.

"What I heard can never be unheard." Iris muttered.

"Believe me your brothers and sisters had it worse; especially Celebi. She pops up at the worst of times." Mew said causing Sakura's eyes to twitch and Hinata to let out another small gasp.

"Let me properly introduce my wife, Mew Uzumaki and my daughter Iris Uzumaki." Naruto said in a calm tone.

"S-She's actually your wife?" Hinata questioned, Naruto nodded. Instantly Hinata turned to run away, she wanted to cry. Sadly for her, Naruto wasn't going to allow it. Hinata began to float back much to her confusion and displeasure. "Let me down damnit!" she exclaimed, Naruto wasn't listening as he brought her into the room.

"Sakura, you wanted answers well come in and get'em. I'm want to get this out of the way before tomorrow." He said. Hesitantly Sakura went inside while Iris stayed outside the door not wanting to go inside after her parents had ruined that office.

Letting the still angry Hinata down, Naruto pulled up two chairs. Sakura was the only one to sit down while Hinata angrily destroyed the chair. Naruto sat down at the Hokage desk not even caring about the chair while Mew stood next to him much to Hinata's anger. "I can see that you hate me for being with Naruto." Mew stated.

"Why her and not me?!" Hinata asked angrily, she was really angry. At her question, Naruto smiled.

"When I met Mew there was some kind of feeling, a spark if you will granted we had sex the first time we met. But afterwards…well it was like we were brought together for a reason; we got to know each other and well the rest is history that I can't tell you. But you, Hinata had years to try your hand at me but you only like the thought of me. Would you have loved me when I told you that I was the jinjuriki of the Kyubi?" Naruto asked, Hinata's silence was her only answer. Sakura was shocked as she watched Hinata leave the room.

"Um how old is your daughter anyway? She looks to be fourteen." Sakura said.

"That's because she is fourteen, Iris is our youngest child." Naruto explained, he stood up only to teleport in front of Sakura. His palm resting upon her head "What I show you is to never leave your mouth, only Kakashi knows about this and now so will you." Naruto said. In that instant Naruto showed his memories to Sakura using the bond they shared as teammates and as friends, and his psychic powers. When it was over Sakura was shocked at what she had seen and that Naruto trusted her enough to show her, his memories, his children, and his life. The bond he shared with his family was strong and nothing would change that. Sakura smiled.

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter will tell that not all legendary and mythical Pokémon are Naruto's direct children, but some were created by the power of some of his children. Pretty much a good majority of them are his children. If you want an actual list of Naruto and Mew's children just ask and you shall receive it next chapter.

Chapter 3

Naruto stared out the window of the Hokage office the clan heads behind him, though most were wondering about his new appearance. Naruto now looked older than the seventeen year old they were expecting, but it was him that much they could tell. "I would like to thank you all for your support in making me Hokage, your actions will not be forgotten." He said turning to the clan heads. They each said bowed politely before leaving, Naruto turned back to the window "So much death and destruction…how sad." He mulled sitting down; on his desk was paperwork and while he hated it. It was important and he wouldn't mindlessly stamp approvals like Tsunade did; no he would consider each and every one. A knock on the door caused him to frown; couldn't he get some peace and quiet to do work. "Come in." he said. The door opened revealing three Kumo shinobi "Why are you here?" he questioned.

"We're here to see the Hokage…Senju Tsunade?" the blonde one said.

"Tsunade is no longer Hokage of the Leaf Village, her reign was ended. I am the new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." He said standing up releasing killer intent mixed with dark energy "Now what do you want?" the Kumo shinobi were shaking at his power; it was like he could tear them apart by doing nothing.

"By orders of the Raikage, we are here to receive any information about Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde answered.

"Why?" the blonde Hokage questioned.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been confirmed to be the one that attacked and captured the Raikage's brother Killer B the Jinjuriki of the eight tails. Now the Raikage wants revenge." She spoke like she was bored. Naruto didn't feel anything as he heard her words; Sasuke was a traitor and needed to be made an example of.

"Boar." He said quietly; immediately a boar masked Anbu appeared next to him "Escort these…kind shinobi to the record department and give them all the information we have on Sasuke Uchiha." He ordered emotionlessly. The boar masked Anbu nodded and leads the Kumo team to the records department; the obvious team leader thanked him for his cooperation. They leave silently. "I almost feel bad for Sasuke…almost." He says to himself with a laugh as he gets back to paperwork.

With Mew

Konoha was nice from high up, but it seemed empty without Pokémon. Floating down upon a building Mew watched the people rebuild, they wanted to salvage their village and save it badly. Yet they lacked that conviction and humanity that the humans from the Pokémon world had; that want to not just survive but to truly live. Married couples had children for the village not because they wanted to be parents, children didn't truly have childhoods, and to be honest the place as filled with arrogance but that last one had decreased a lot after Pain's attack. "I wonder how these humans would react to the humans me and my husband are accustomed to?" she needed only a moment to realize the cultural shock and conflict that would ensure. Floating up she began to fly around, Mew could feel the sadness they felt, the humility, and finally the love they truly had for each other. Many had died but death had brought these humans closer together as it did before. "Such a hopeful sight is it not?" she asked to no one in particular.

"It truly is nice to see them rebuilding this village." A new voice said. Turning around Mew came face to face with a blonde woman; Tsunade Senju was up and about. "You must be Mew." The former Hokage stated.

"That's right Tsunade, my husband said many good things about you." The floating legendary said happily "Your medical skills are said to be second to none." She said floating closer.

"True, but u need to know something." Tsunade said. Something about this Mew woman sent Tsunade on edge a bit "Are you and Naruto really…married and with a child?" she questioned wanting to know everything about what happened while she was out.

"That is true, but the real question is; why do you want to know?" Mew retorted still smiling "From what I can tell, nearly everyone who knows this fact wants it to be false. I have no reason to lie about my marriage or me and Naruto's children." She said her voice growing stern.

"If that is true then I guess you won't mind if I perform a simple blood test to see if the child truly is Naruto's child, and not someone else's." Tsunade stated with a smirk, but Mew wasn't going to let this insult stand. This woman was accusing her of cheating on Naruto; that wasn't going to go unpunished.

"All right take your blood test, but tell my husband first so he knows." Mew said setting her feet on the ground, her tail revealing itself shocking Tsunade "But I warn you now, he is not the same foolish boy that you knew years ago. He'll have no quarrel in hurting you for insulting my loyalty to him." Mew warned.

"We'll see about that." Tsunade said heading to the Hokage tower, she knew that she was no longer Hokage. Shizune had informed her that Naruto was made Hokage by the Daimyo's decision along with the clan heads. 'But that woman's tail…does Naruto have one too?' she wondered. Tsunade's question would be answered soon. "Wait did she say children?!" the sannin was only now realizing this.

Hokage Tower

The only thing Naruto felt at this point was rage; Tsunade had come in and told him of her talk with Mew. The blonde woman had also told him of the blood test she wanted done on Naruto's youngest daughter, Iris. Naruto's tail was currently wrapped around Tsunade's throat holding her up in the air "I bring you back from the edge of death and this is how you reward me?! Accusing my wife of adultery!" he exclaimed in anger, dropping her to the ground, Naruto turned his back on her.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you; what if your wrong?" Tsunade questioned "I don't want to see you hurt." She said trying to get through to Naruto "and she said children; how many children have you two had?" that question made Naruto blush a bit.

"Thirty-two." He whispered, but his tone was loud enough for Tsunade to hear, her jaw damn near hit the floor at the number he had spoken. She was speechless "And believe me I know they're mine." He said trying to reassure her 'Considering that there were only a handful of humans alive when they were born.' Naruto thought to himself.

"B-But what about the tail? You and Mew have tails." She stated, Naruto then proceeded to take off his hat revealing the cat like ears on his head "And cat ears…why?" she asked no longer able to comprehend what had happened to the blonde. Naruto didn't answer her, how could he explain what he had become? The power he had gained? The children he had sired? The years he had lived? "You know what it doesn't matter." Tsunade suddenly said "As long as you're still you then I'll accept anything about you." Naruto smiled at her change of heart.

"Thank you Tsunade." Naruto said.

?

He stood proud and powerful, humans thought of him as the creator of their world. But they were wrong, he was just a child of the 'Father'; that's what the younger Pokémon knew Naruto as. Looking around Arceus felt alone and he was, space was a lonely place but his mind was elsewhere. He and his father hadn't departed on good terms 'I just wanted our family to rule over them as we should've, but no he wanted us to help them along a path of peace that took years to accomplish…but I guess I can say that he was right. No I won't set aside my pride for him…but mother was sad to see me leave; I wonder how they're doing? I know they went to father's old world to save it; there are humans there who've never even heard of a Pokémon. Wait, little sister is there with them! Why did they take her and not someone else?' These thoughts ran through his head constantly, he needed to know what they were doing and he wanted to visit mother. World travelling was easy for him, and he knew exactly how to follow the psychic trail they left when they teleported. He glowed with white energy and like disappeared.

Unknown to him, two of his siblings followed.

Konoha

Naruto's senses were suddenly on fire, three powers that he recognized had just entered this world. "Naruto dear do you feel that?" Mew asked with a happy smile. Naruto simply looked out the Hokage window; far off in the distance he could see one of his children.

"I didn't think he'd come to me." Naruto said worried about what Arceus wanted, he was never very outgoing unless it involved something dangerous like trying to rule over humanity. Naruto sighed "There are two more of our children with…him. Strange I didn't expect 'him' to be awake so soon, but I did expect that 'she' would show up eventually. After all neither of them have any true responsibilities back home." Tsunade however was confused.

"Wait what going on?" She asked. To this Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Three of my children have come to visit." He said.

"Daddy!" a child-like voice exclaimed; Naruto was suddenly tackled by a small boy that looked to be about 6 years old. His hair was blonde like Naruto's and his eyes were black with light green v-shaped markings, but what stood out was the odd headwear he wore, it was a golden color and looked like an incomplete star but hanging from them were three light green bands. On the back of his neck two yellow strings streamed from behind it, he also wore a white robe that looked to be too big for him.

"Jirachi!" Mew exclaimed joining into the hug, the small boy grabbed onto his mom as well.

"I woke up just to come and see you guys, oh where's Iris?" he asked happily then he saw Tsunade "Hi." He greeted.

"HI." She said awkwardly, the boy simply smiled.

Chapter 3 End


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Staring at the blonde woman Jirachi could feel the emotion in her heart, she had so many wishes that she desired. He smiled putting Tsunade in an awkward position, she didn't know what to say the boy was indeed adorable, but what was with the hat? "What's your name? Mine's Jirachi." The boy greeted with a smile, he seemed to take a liking to the former Hokage.

"Oh um, Tsunade Senju." She replied. The two began to talk a bit calming Naruto down; he didn't want to have to hurt Tsunade if she made his child cry. Mew however looked out the window.

"Arceus is here as well…what do you think is going on?" she asked knowing that Naruto felt regret over what happened between Arceus and himself.

"Arceus?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right; he's one of my big brothers." Jirachi explained "He's one of the six eldest, but he left home before I was born so I've only met him a couple of times." The small blonde finished. Naruto did in fact know that Arceus and Jirachi had indeed only met a couple of times, and in those times Arceus was very kind to the small boy. "He's coming here and so is Raikou." His smile was so bright it made Tsunade smile. Naruto's eyes widened at his son's words, Raikou was a not only a fierce fighter but she was also a prideful and loyal woman. She looked up to her father with the upmost respect, never questioning his methods; she showed the same respect to Mew. Naruto could feel her getting closer to his location; suddenly a woman came through the door, she was dressed in what looked like an old military uniform which in fact it was. It was yellow and black; she even had the cap that went with it; however this didn't stop her rather nice bust from attracting attention from everyone she had passed. Raikou's eyes were red and her hair was a light purple color, her claws were visible as was her odd looking tail which was a light blue color. Though they couldn't be seen under her hat was a pair of black ears. "Good evening Father, Mother, Jirachi." She greeted her usual serious tone. Immediately Mew embraced her daughter in a hug which Raikou calmly returned.

"It is…nice to see you too Mother" Raikou said though she didn't sound very happy, but that wasn't the case.

'She always did have trouble expressing emotions when it came to family and friends.' Naruto thought sighing; she was such a nice girl but always so serious. "While I am extremely happy to see you, I must ask. Why are you here?" he questioned.

"I felt that you would need me here, also Iris will need help to use her abilities." That's when her eyes widened at her own words "Not to say that you two are incapable of doing such a simple task or even incompetent…my apologies, I seem to be out of place." She said quickly taking a knee. Naruto only sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"On your feet Raikou there is no need to do such a thing; if you want to teach your little sister while me and your mother run this village, then by all mean go ahead." Naruto explained smiling "Now do you know why Arceus is here?" the question was simple.

"I am sorry father but I do not know his intentions as of yet." She responded standing up.

"Well he'll have to come to us some time." Mew said taking a seat on the desk "otherwise people here will see him as some kind of monster." Her words rang true.

"So she is one of your children as well?" Tsunade questioned.

"Correct, Raikou is one of the few children I have that can use electricity. "he explained. Tsunade only nodded taking a glance at the woman who seemed so serious; she was the exact opposite of her father. After introductions were over Naruto got back to work while Raikou and Jirachi went to find Iris to have some sibling time together. Naruto flipped through papers carefully examining each one, signing only the ones he felt were worth signing. A knock was heard but Naruto didn't bother looking up.

"Come in." he said plainly. The door opened revealing the elder Homaru and Koharu, they wore neutral faces.

"I see that you've settled into your new position nicely Hokage-sama." Koharu said.

"It's a position that Tsunade complained about many times and with your history, we didn't think that you would be so…calm about paperwork." Homaru said in a bit of astonishment "However we did come here for a couple of reasons." What proceeded was typical talk of plans for the current position of Konoha and its rebuilding and its people. Naruto remained calm with every question they asked, the duo left satisfied with his answers seeing no hint of weakness. Looking out the window, Naruto could feel his son's power getting closer and closer; Arceus was taking his time. Whatever his child was doing, Naruto would be prepared for it.

Training Ground

Her tail twitched with irritation as she dodged thunderwave after thunderwave that her older sister sent at her, Iris still couldn't believe that Raikou was trying to train her. Sure she had superhuman strength, could fly, and was very durable; but even with these three things Iris was still the weakest of her siblings. That alone made her steam with anger 'Even Jirachi and Celebi, who act and look like children are stronger than me. How the hell is that fair?! Sure they're older than me but still!' she digressed upon thinking about how lucky she was to be different than her siblings; she wasn't hunted down like them by trainers looking to gain fame. Jumping back she dodged a thunder shock only for Raikou to rush her. The woman's body was a blur when she elbowed her younger sister in the gut sending her back a couple inches. Raikou stared at her sister in confusion as the young girl got to her feet seemingly unfazed by the quick attack.

'Why did they bring her here? She isn't even a fighter, but a trainer. Here she's in constant danger and unlike our other siblings; she doesn't have a full Pokémon form.' Raikou thought to herself, her gaze never shifting from Iris who only stared back. Iris knew what her elder sister was thinking and it angered her; how dare Raikou look down on her. Jirachi looked back and forth between his sisters, he could feel their emotions and it scared him at the anger Iris felt; and the confusion that Raikou felt.

'Oh no, I just hope they don't try and kill each other.' The small blonde thought to himself. He really didn't want this to end up like Christmas three hundred years ago, granted Iris wasn't born then but it still didn't end well. The two girls charged at each other in anger, Jirachi simply sweat dropped; he would have to interfere after all. Hopefully he wouldn't have to unleash his full power on either one of them; if he did then things were going to get very bad for the family.

Skies over Konoha

Arceus watched as his sisters fought, he showed no emotion. "I'm surprised you greeted me first." He said turning around to face his mother. Currently in her Pokémon for, Mew was smaller than her son but she was still much more powerful.

"Of course I did, as a mother I must look after all of my wayward children." She said in a loving tone "After all I wanted to see you before you and your father talked; wouldn't want you two to blow up this village now would we?" her voice was sweet but her power seemed to make it difficult for him to maintain flight, she was indeed being very strict at the moment and that didn't bode well for him. "Now tell me; why have you come here my child?" she questioned in a serious tone.

"I wanted to try and make amends with father, and see where he came from for myself." He admitted; lying to his mother wasn't something he would do nor was it smart. Mew smiled as she knew that her son wouldn't lie to her, he was smarter than that, but to want to make amends with Naruto wasn't going to be a peaceful task. Hopefully this wouldn't end like their last encounter; screaming and fighting each other weren't things that she wanted them doing.

"Alright go to your father and please try not to destroy anything. Oh and go in your human form; no need to alarm and scare these." She said with a smirk that made Arceus shudder "Bye." Immediately Arceus flew away in the direction of his father in a panic; why he was panicking he didn't know.

Chapter 4 End


End file.
